La búsqueda
by Goddessoflight13
Summary: Lightning se despierta en el Nuevo Mundo dispuesta a encontrar a sus amigos. Un día Noel llega con información sobre Hope y Vanille, algo que a Lightning no la gusta mucho. Parten en busca de sus amigos pero una cosa hará que se distancien ¿Podrán seguir siendo amigos? ¿Y qué pasará entre Lightning y Hope?
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Me desperté en el Nuevo Mundo, al lado de mi hermana Serah, y no pude evitar sonreír, pero al girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado se me borró esa sonrisa al ver a Snow...

-Vaya, que suerte que hayamos despertado los tres en el mismo sitio eh cuñada- Me dijo con una sonrisa, como hacía siempre-

-Bueno, tu podías haber aparecido en un sitio más lejano- Le contesté muy seria, pero en el fondo me alegraba de que estuviese ahí-

-¡Light! Pobre Snow- Serah lo dijo intentando parecer seria, pero con la sonrisa que tenía era imposible creer que estuviese hablando enserio-

Ignore por completo eso y empecé a buscar al resto con la mirada, pero nada, no estaban ahí.

"¿Dónde estáis chicos?" Pensé mirando al cielo.

Después miré a mi hermana y la dije que se fuera con Snow, que yo iba a buscar al resto. No la gustó nada la idea de que me fuese nada más haber aparecido en aquel mundo, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedirme que me fuese de allí.

Ahora estoy en un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos, escuché rumores sobre una chica que no hacía más que meterse en peleas. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo venir, lo que me hizo venir, fue que es chica las ganaba todas. Por eso estoy aquí, si esa chica de la que tanto hablan es quién yo creo que es, ya faltaría menos para encontrarlos a todos.

Tengo una casa, no muy grande, pero para vivir está bien; cerca de donde suele pelear esta chica, así que hoy he salido pronto y estoy dando vueltas mirando si puede estar por algún lado. Cuando me iba a dar por vencida escuché que alguien decía algo.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí, ni más ni menos que a Lightning Farron-

En ese instante me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, tal y como sospechaba.

-Que recibimiento Fang, no me das un abrazo- Evidentemente estaba de broma, no pensaba abrazarla y ella a mi tampoco.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cariñosa, Farron?- dijo riéndose- Debe ser Snow, te está cambiando-

-Sí... Sobretodo Snow... Pero ahora no es momento para hablar de Snow. -para mí, no hacía falta hablar de él en ningún momento- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has intentado buscar al resto?-

-No, pensaba que ya te ocuparías tú de eso, y por lo que veo, estaba en lo correcto-

-No te equivocabas, eso desde luego... Pero Fang, ahora necesito tu ayuda para encontrarles, yo sola no puedo. Te he encontrado a ti por los rumores que había sobre las peleas, pero del resto, no he escuchado nada que me pueda servir para encontrarles-

-Está bien Light, te ayudaré. Yo también tengo ganas de verles-

Después de eso, Fang se vino a vivir conmigo para ayudarme a buscarles, compré dos móviles uno para ella y otro para mí. Al principio ignoraba en móvil, hasta que un día me llegó un mensaje "He oído que buscas a tus amigos, yo sé donde está uno de ellos. Si quieres que te lo diga, quedamos en la plaza del pueblo a media noche. No te retrases"

No me lo pensé dos veces y esa noche salí de casa con la excusa de que había quedado con un chico, así Fang no se molestaría en seguirme.

Al llegar a la plaza había un hombre alto, pero no pude reconocerle porque iba con una gabardina y un sombrero me hacía imposible verle la cara.

-¿Qué sabes de mis amigos?- Ni siquiera me molesté en agradecerle el mensaje, solo pensaba en los chicos, y en que ese hombre tenía la información que necesitaba-

-Tan impaciente como siempre... Pero solo sé que uno de tus amigos vive en un pueblo a una hora de aquí- Su voz me sonaba muy familiar, pero por alguna razón no recordaba de qué- Si vas en tren, tardarás menos en llegar. Por cierto, el chico del que te hablo es Noel, Noel Kreiss- Cuando terminó la fase, se marchó del lugar sin darme tiempo a preguntarle si le conocía de algo o simplemente darle las gracias-

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el pueblo volví a casa con la mala suerte de que Fang me estaba esperando despierta y tuve que soportar su interrogatorio sobre el chico inexistente. Cuando me dio tiempo a contestar lo único que dije fue "Se donde está Noel, mañana por la mañana vamos a ir a buscarle" Y me fui a la cama sin dejarla que me preguntase nada más.

Al día siguiente fuimos a buscar a Noel, le dijimos que se viniese a vivir con nosotras y así nos ayudase a encontrar a los que faltaban, el chico aceptó después de que insistiese un poco.

Y así pasaron los meses, yo me pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día buscando información que me sirviese para encontrarles, Noel me solía ayudar, así que acabamos llevándonos bastante bien ya que estábamos casi todo el día juntos. Mientras que Noel y yo buscábamos información, Fang seguía metiéndose en peleas y al mes de vivir juntas, empezó a buscarme novio porque decía que estaba todo el día sola, y yo siempre ponía la misma excusa "No estoy sola, estoy con Noel" Fang empezó a pensar que me gustaba Noel, pero no es así, aunque a ella parecía darle igual todo lo que decía...

Un día Noel volvió a casa más contento de lo normal y nada más entrar por la puerta dijo:

-Chicas he conseguido contactar con Vanille-

Nos alegramos bastante y Fang le preguntó que qué le había contado Vanille, y nos empezó contar todo lo que dijo, palabra por palabra.

-Me ha contado que está en California, apareció allí hace unos meses, probablemente un poco más tarde que nosotros. También me ha dicho que sabe donde está Hope -al escuchar no pude reprimir una sonrisa- Dice que le ve todos los días, vive con él.- Al oír eso ultimo la sonrisa desapareció y me levante del sofá para irme a la habitación, ni había molestado que Hope y Vanille viviesen juntos y no entiendo por qué. Cuando estaba entrando en la habitación escuche a Fang decir "Tenemos que coger el primer vuelo hacia allí, no podemos retrasarnos más" Estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero también estaba demasiado molesta como para ir y decir que tenía razón. Me dejé caer en la cama y antes de dormirme lo único que pude pensar fue en por qué estaba tan molesta en que Vanille viviese con Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente fuimos al aeropuerto y tardamos un par de horas en llegar a California, que inesperadamente, estaba lloviendo.

-Se supone que en California no llueve...-Nos dijo Fang.

-Parece que para nosotros sí- Conteste.

-Venga chicas, estamos aquí por Hope y Vanille, no para ir a la playa- Dijo Noel mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-Es verdad, pero un día de playa no estaría mal-

-Fang, Noel tiene razón, no estamos de vacaciones y tampoco sabemos muy bien dónde están, así que nos separaremos y si alguien los encuentra que llame al resto. Si no los encontramos nos vemos en el hotel a las once; tenemos todo el día para encontrarles.-Cuando acabé la frase me puse la capucha y salí a la calle a buscar a Hope y a Vanille, pero en realidad, solo preguntaba por Hope, y todos me decían que siempre le veían con una chica bastante guapa, pero hoy no le habían visto.

Iba andando por la calle pensando en si Hope estaría saliendo con Vanille... "¿Por qué no hago más que pensar en eso? Si está saliendo con ella, bien por él. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"

Como no iba pendiente de nada me choque con alguien.

-Perdona, no te había visto- Ni siquiera miré con quién me había chocado y seguí hacia delante.

-Oye, es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando hablas-

-¿Qué?- Me giré para ver quién me estaba "regañando" y me quedé paralizada.

-No me saludas, Light- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hope eres tú...-

No sabía qué hacer, no podía razonar bien, el corazón me empezó a latir más rápido, así que decidí solo decir "hola".

Estuvimos hablando un rato, después de que consiguiese decir algo más, claro. Me conto que vivía con Vanille porque se despertó a su lado y decidieron vivir juntos. Eso no me gustó nada y cambié de tema.

-¿Y no decidisteis buscarnos? Yo lo decidí nada más despertarme-

-Claro que sí, pero no había forma de dar con vosotros...-

-Y dejasteis de buscar, ¿no?- No quería sonar muy borde, pero no pude hacer mucho por evitarlo.

-Light, yo nunca, nunca deje de buscarte, y nunca habría parado hasta dar contigo. Tú me importas mucho, y si hubiese hecho falta habría recorrido cielo y tierra por ti. Light... Yo te...- Cuando en chico iba a terminar la frase apareció Vanille.

-¡Hope! Te estaba buscando- Le dijo mientras le abrazaba-

-Hola Vanille- Dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

No me gustaba nada verles tan unidos, y creo que desde ese momento empecé a entender por qué. Tardaron en separarse diez minutos, o eso me pareció a mi porque el reloj solo marcaba un minuto más cuando se separaron estaba tan molesta que dije que me iba. Y sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos, me fui al Hotel y me tire en la cama boca abajo.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Me dijo Fang y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sí, he estado con Hope y Vanille y...- Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase empezó a gritarme-

-¿¡Has estado con ellos y no nos has llamado!? ¡La idea de llamar era tuya!-

Cálmate -Fang ...-

-¡No! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¿¡Por qué no nos has llamado!?-

-¡Porque estaba celosa! Me puse celosa de Vanille y no pensé con claridad...-

-¿Estabas celosa de Vanille?- Me preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Sí, estaba celosa... Y no me hagas repetirlo- Me giré para ver su reacción, no era normal que yo estuviese celosa.

-Eso no me lo esperaba... ¿Pero celosa por qué?- Tenía una cara de sorpresa que no olvidaré jamás.

-No lo sé, Fang, ¿Tú qué crees?- Era bastante obvio pero no pesaba confesar lo que sentía.

-Estas enamorada. ¡Estas enamorada de Hope!-

-Grítalo más...-

-Pero es que no me lo puedo creer, estas enamorada de Hope-

-Deja de repetirlo- No tenía ganas de hablar de eso y la di la espalda-

-No puedo, nunca pensé que estarías enamorada de...- De repente Noel entró en la habitación y Fang se calló-

-¿Enamorada de quién?- Pregunto el chico mirándonos.

-De nadie, no estoy enamorada de nadie- Cuando dije esto me fui de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Light?- Le preguntó a Fang.

-Que está enamorada...- Contestó Fang todavía sorprendida.

-¿Y de quién?-

-Eso no puedo decírtelo-

-Venga Fang, necesito saberlo, ahora paso mucho tiempo con ella y la quiero mucho, dímelo.

-Espera casanova, ¿Has dicho que necesitas saberlo y que la quieres mucho?-

-¡Pe-pero no es lo que crees!-

-¿Seguro Noel?

-Déjame Fang...- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Te gusta Light ¿O me equivoco?- El chico se puso rojo al escuchar eso

-No se lo digas...- Contestó Noel volviendo a mirarla.

-No se lo diré no te preocupes-

-Gracias... Ahora voy a buscarla, es muy tarde como para que vaya sola por la calle-

El chico salió de la habitación y Fang sin aguantar más empezó a reírse.

-La que se va a liar- Consiguió decir entre risas.

Era ya de noche y yo seguía caminando sin saber donde iba, hasta que alguien me freno cogiéndome la mano.

-Es tarde, no deberías andar sola por la calle- Al escuchar esa voz me di la vuelta.

-¿Por qué no, Hope?-

-Por que por esta zona hay gente a la que no te gustaría nada encontrarte, pero a ellos si les gustaría que alguien como tú pasase delante de ellos.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como tú"?

-Pues quiero decir que... -se puso rojo- Que alguien tan guapa y con ese cuerpo... Pues... Ya me entiendes...-

-Vale, te entiendo- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-Pues venga, vámonos de aquí, si quieres como el hotel está lejos puedes venir a casa-

-No quiero molestar, vete a dormir con Vanille...-

-¿Y si quiero dormir contigo?-

-¿Q-qué?- Pensaba que no había oído bien-

-Que te vengas conmigo, pero a esa casa no, a otra que tengo. Esa es solo mía-

-Bueno... El hotel está lejos... Vale, vamos a tu casa-

-Perfecto. Por cierto, te echaba de menos- Me abrazó en cuanto terminó la frase.

-Y yo a ti-

Sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba por segundos y correspondí ese abrazo sin pensarlo. Hope se separo un poco de mí y me acarició la mejilla volviendo a acercarse a mí. Cuando me quise dar cuenta sus labios estaban rozando los míos. Pero de repente alguien empujó a Hope lejos de mi. Ese alguien era Noel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope se quedó mirando a Noel bastante sorprendido.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces Hope!?- Le gritó Noel acercándose a él.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¿No ves que es un momento íntimo?- Le contestó Hope bastante borde.

-¡Ibas a besarla!-

-Sí, esas eran mis intenciones ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Tú no has estado estos meses con ella! ¡La abandonaste y ahora te crees alguien como para venir y besarla!-

-¡Yo no la abandoné! ¡La quiero! Nunca sería capaz de abandonarla- Le contestó Hope muy molesto.

-¿¡Qué la quieres!?- Noel le dio un puñetazo a Hope bastante enfadado- ¡Llevas desde que apareciste viviendo con Vanille! ¡A saber que habéis hecho si vivíais en la misma casa!

Hope recibió el golpe y empujó a Noel, sin contestarle. Noel volvió a darle un puñetazo y Hope le devolvió el golpe. Empezaron a pelearse hasta que me metí en medio.

-¡Estaos quietos! Parecéis críos los dos- Dije para que dejaran de pegarse.

-El único crio aquí es él- Me contestó Noel señalando a Hope.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si soy mayor que tú- Le dijo Hope quitándose la sangre de la herida del labio que le había hecho Noel.

-Me da igual quien sea mayor, ya sois lo suficientemente maduros como para pegaros por una tontería-

-Tienes razón, Light... Volvamos al hotel-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se va a ir contigo, Noel?- Le dijo Hope aún bastante molesto.

-Pues que se va a venir y conmigo y se acabó, ¿a que sí Light?- Me preguntó Noel mientras ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Noel...-No quería hacerle daño, pero quería irme con Hope así que le dije la verdad- Me voy con Hope-

-Vale, me ha quedado claro que le prefieres a él- Me contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Noel... Por favor, no te enfades... Te has vuelto muy importante para mí...- Lo dije con total sinceridad, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Adiós Light, que seas muy feliz con él- Cuando terminó la frase se alejó de allí-

Hope me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras me decía que no me preocupase.

Después de un rato fuimos hasta su casa, donde me dejó una camisa suya lo suficientemente grande como para que me tapase lo necesario, pero cuando me vio con la camisa se puso muy rojo.

-Li-light... Vaya... Estas... Bueno... Te queda... Muy bien- Me dijo mientras se ponía más rojo-

-Gracias- Le contesté mientras me acercaba a él y le acariciaba la mejilla- Estas muy guapo rojo...-

-¿Tú crees? Yo no me veo guapo...- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Pues sí lo estás... Mucho...- Me resultaba extraño estar diciendo todo aquello pero por una vez, iba a dejar que mis sentimientos saliesen a la luz.

-Tú sí que estás guapa...-Hope hizo una pausa- Oye... Antes de que apareciese Noel... Yo iba a... A besarte... Y bueno, quería preguntarte, ¿Puedo... Puedo hacerlo?-

-Hope, cuando quieras besar a alguien no le preguntes si puedes, porque te puede contestar que no. Así que simplemente hazlo y no preguntes-

El chico me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome a él y me besó, mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, pero correspondí aquel beso. Hope al ver mi reacción introdujo su lengua y empezó a jugar con la mía. Ninguno de los dos podíamos creer que eso estuviese pasando, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto; pero lo era. El chico me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la habitación donde seguimos con lo que habíamos empezado en el salón.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y miré a Hope con una sonrisa, lo que había pasado esa noche, no lo olvidaría jamás. El chico se despertó al poco tiempo y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Buenos días- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, parece que has dormido bien- Le dije mientras me incorporaba un poco.

-Perfectamente, a tu lado siempre se duerme bien- Me contestó un poco rojo y se levantó recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso-

-Pues me alegro de ser el primero- Guardó la ropa en el armario y me miró- Oye Light, la próxima vez, cuando me quites la ropa guárdala en el armario-Estaba claro que bromeaba pero no iba a desperdiciar una ocasión así para chincharle un rato.

-Bueno, pues la próxima vez, te quito la ropa, me levanto, la guardo en el armario y luego ya si tengo ganas vuelvo a la cama y si no, te quedas ahí y yo me voy al salón- Le dije mientras me ponía los pantalones-

-Eso no, mejor sigues tirando la ropa... Por cierto, no encuentro tu camiseta, ponte esta mía, que como a mí me queda pequeña a ti te quedará bien, supongo-

Me dio una camisa suya y me la puse, para ser una camisa de hombre me quedaba bastante bien.

Hope me dijo que volviese al hotel, que seguramente Fang estaría preocupada ya que no pasé allí la noche. Así que le hice caso y me fui al hotel.

Al llegar, entré en la habitación y vi a Fang tumbada en la cama "Que suerte que está dormida, me tumbo en la cama de al lado haciéndome la dormida y así no la tengo que contar porque no he pasado la noche aquí" Pensé en voz alta, y desgraciadamente, Fang no estaba dormida y me escuchó.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer, Farron -Me dijo mientras se levantaba y se me quedó mirando- Esa camisa no es tuya... ¿De quién es? ¿Y dónde has pasado la noche?-

-¿La camisa?- no tenía ganas de contarle a Fang lo que había pasado pero no tenía otra opción- No, no es mía, es de Hope. Y he pasado la noche en su casa, en una de sus casas mejor dicho- Aclaré intentado librarme del resto de preguntas que seguramente, estaba por hacerme.

-Espera... Has pasado la noche con Hope en su casa, solos, llevas una camisa suya puesta...- Me miró y empezó a reír- No habéis dormido mucho ¿verdad? Estabais haciendo otra cosa... -Me dijo entre risas.

-Fang, no sé que ves tú de gracioso en eso. Y deja de reírte si no quieres que te pase nada...-La amenacé con la esperanza de que no dijese nada más sobre ese tema.

-Vale, vale. Tampoco es para tanto Lightning... Por cierto, ayer salió a buscarte Noel y no ha vuelto. ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-¿No volvió ayer?-Estaba bastante preocupada- Pensaba que había vuelto, después de lo que pasó ayer-

-¿Qué paso ayer? Light, cuando Noel fue a buscarte, ¿qué pasó?-

-Pues verás...-

La conté todo lo que había pasado y se sorprendió bastante, después de contárselo, llamé a Hope para que nos ayudase a buscarle y Fang, se lo dijo a Vanille. Estuvimos buscando durante toda la mañana y no dimos con él, hasta que me llegó otro mensaje del hombre que me ayudo a encontrarle la primera vez "Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces, los amigos no son eternos. Pero tienes suerte de que yo sí y puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Noel. No vemos en media hora a dos calles del hotel".

Llegué un poco más tarde de lo acordado, pero por suerte el hombre seguía allí.

-Llegas tarde- Me dijo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero ahora dime, ¿dónde está Noel? Y ya que vas a contestar a mis preguntas, ¿quién eres y por qué estas en California como nosotros?- Contesté bastante seria.

-Tu amigo está en el sitio al que va todo el mundo cuando viene a California. Respecto a quién soy y por qué os sigo, no querrías saberlo-

-Sí, sí que quiero. Así que contesta-

-Está bien, pero antes de nada, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que os hice... A ti y a tu hermana...- Cuando dijo esto se quitó la gabardina y el gorro y me miró- Te he avisado de que no querrías saber quien soy...-

Me quedé de piedra, con la cantidad de gente que había en el mundo, tenía que ser precisamente él. Sentía unas ganas enormes de matarle, pero no serviría de nada ya que volvería como si nada. No sabía qué hacer, deseaba matarle con todo mi ser, pero decía que se arrepentía por lo que había hecho... ¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad se arrepiente por lo que hizo? Se me pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza pero lo único que hice fue mirarle fríamente y decir su nombre.

-Caius Ballad-


	4. Chapter 4

Caius me miraba esperando alguna reacción más, pero al ver que solo dije su nombre, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Lightning, sé que no me crees, pero quiero ayudarte. No conseguí nada haciendo aquello, por eso ahora te estoy ayudando, aparte de que Noel me importa, quiero remediar mis errores...-Antes de que pudiese continuar empecé a hablar yo.

-¿Remediar tus errores? ¿Crees que las cosas se solucionan solo con un par de buenos actos? ¿Crees que pienso perdonarte lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a mis amigos?- No podía evitar mirarle con odio.

-Ya sé que con un par de buenos actos no voy a conseguir nada y también que es muy probable que no me perdones, porque lo que hice no merece perdón; pero que sepas que tu hermana, sí me ha perdonado-.

Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar que Serah le había perdonado, mi hermana es buena, pero ¿tanto? No me fiaba nada de su palabra, pero tampoco podía llamar a Serah para comprobarlo, así que no me quedaba otra que fiarme de él, al menos por ahora.

-Está bien Caius, no te perdonaré lo que hiciste, pero tolerare tu presencia-

-Gracias Lightning... Supongo que lo mejor ahora será irme...- Me dijo Caius mientras se daba la vuelta-

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Noel- Le contesté poniéndome delante de él-

-No creo que Noel quiera verme, seguramente me odie, como todos-

-No me importa si te odia o no, de hecho, me da igual si la gente te odia o si te quieren muerto, pero me vas a ayudar-

-He dicho que no, y esta es la última vez que te ayudo, al resto de tus amigos los buscas tú- Cuando me dijo esto empezó a andar.

No podía dejar que se fuera, le necesitaba para encontrar a mis amigos, así que usé el único recurso que tenía, sabía que me arriesgaba y que le haría sufrir cuando descubriese que es mentira, pero el mató a Serah, qué más da que sufra.

-Caius, sé dónde está Yuul- Le dije sonando lo más creíble posible.

El hombre dio la vuelta y aceptó ayudarme con la condición de que cuando encontrásemos a todos, yo le dijese donde estaba Yuul, lo que no sabía Caius, es que yo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la joven, y probablemente cuando descubriese que no lo sabía, no dudaría en matarme por haberle engañado, pero merece la pena morir por los amigos, así que sin pensarlo más salimos en busca de Noel.

Llegamos a una playa bastante solitaria y Caius me dijo que había visto a Noel por aquí. Apenas tardamos un minuto en ponernos a buscar, y tras media hora, le encontré; estaba entado en el acantilado mirando el mar, como si no hubiese nada más aparte de él y el mar, que estaba en calma. Me le quedé mirando sin saber muy bien que decirle, ya que nunca había estado en una situación así. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que vino Caius. Noel se le quedo mirando muy sorprendido, intentando ocultar que estaba contento de verle, pero para mí, él era como un libro abierto, así que decidí volver al hotel y dejarles solos para que hablasen.

Al entrar en la habitación del hotel, vi que estaban Hope, Fang y Vanille hablando sobre algo, y cuando me vieron se quedaron callados.

-Siento interrumpir, mejor me voy, hoy sobro en todos los lados- Dije esto y les di la espalda para salir.

-En todos no- Me dijo Fang y me di la vuelta- A Caius parece gustarle tu compañía, te hemos visto andando con él por la calle.

-Fang, no es lo que parece, me estaba ayudando a buscar a Noel, no es que me haya cambiado de bando ni nada por el estilo-.

-Ya, claro. Y yo voy y me lo creo. No puedes andar tan tranquilamente con un asesino a no ser que estés segura de que no te va a hacer nada, y si no te hace nada, es porque seguro que estas de su parte.-

-¿De verdad pensáis eso? Después de todo lo que hizo, ¿de verdad me veis capaz de estar de su parte? No me esperaba esto de vosotros... Y menos de ti, Hope-

Ninguno de ellos me dijo nada, se miraron entre ellos y luego me volvieron a mirar, podía ver en sus ojos que no confiaban en mi, ni siquiera Hope, después de todo lo que he pasado con él, no podía creer que no confiase en mi.

Como ninguno de mis amigos, mejor dicho, antiguos amigos, ya que ellos no me consideraban ya su amiga, me fui de allí y cogí el primer vuelo que había libre, no mire dónde iba, solo me subí y pensé que todo sería mejor así, ya nadie me quería a su lado, solo mi hermana me seguía queriendo, pero no podía volver con ella, si volvía sería para llevarles a todos conmigo, y tampoco quería que me viese ahora, había fallado en lo único que tenía que hacer...

Baje del avión y mire el mapa más cercano, había aterrizado en Nueva York, la verdad me daba igual donde estar mientras que estuviese sola.

Encontré trabajo en el F.B.I. en homicidios y me compré un piso bastante grande, pero eso daba igual porque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Los meses pasaban, y todos los días soñaba con que mis amigos acababan por entender lo que pasó y venían a buscarme, pero nunca pasaba...

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños y me dieron el día libre para que lo pasara con mi familia, pero ¿Qué familia? Volví a casa por la tarde y en el buzón había una carta, era de Serah, solo con eso, ya no me sentía tan sola. Me senté en el sofá y me puse a leerla.

_¡Hola Light! _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me habría encantando que estuvieses con nosotros para celebrarlo, veintidós años no se cumplen todos los días. _

_Te echamos mucho de menos. Snow se aburre si no estás tú para meterte con él, en el fondo no le sentaba tan mal._

_Hoy hemos comprado una tarta y unas velas, las hemos encendido y soplado como si estuvieses con nosotros, si te soy sincera, he llorado un poco, te echo muchísimo de menos y más en una fecha como hoy. Pero supongo que tú estás bien, siempre has ido por tu cuenta así que ahora no estarás muy triste por estar sola... Pero aún así las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti..._

_Vuelve pronto Light..._

_PS: Tu regalo llegará pronto, ten paciencia._

¿Regalo? ¿Me habían comprado algo? La verdad me daba igual, la carta me servía, solo necesitaba saber que alguien seguía apoyándome.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, salí a la calle a dar una vuelta. Mirase donde mirase siempre había gente con su familia o amigos, y luego estaba yo, andando sola por la calle, sin nadie con quien pasar mi cumpleaños... Pero con el tiempo acepté la soledad y fui olvidando mis sentimientos hasta que me volví completamente fría, borde y no me importaba nadie más aparte de mí. Supongo que es porque después de que mis amigos dejasen de confiar en mí, me daba igual si nadie volvía a hacerlo...

Cuando cayó la noche volví a casa y me tumbe en la cama, me quede mirando al techo durante un rato.

-Que largo se me ha hecho el día... Ojalá no me lo hubiesen dado libre, por lo menos no habría pasado la mitad del día pensando en mis amigos. Antiguos, antiguos amigos... Tengo que dejar de llamarles amigos, fueron ellos los que no se fiaban de mí, no tengo por qué pensar en ellos más...-

Al par de horas me dormí y a las cuatro de la mañana alguien llamó al timbre, no me molesté en levantarme porque pensaba que sería algún gracioso, pero volvieron a llamar y no me quedó otra que levantarme y abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, solo había un ramo de flores y una nota. Cerré la puerta y leí la nota.

_Lo siento, sé que es tarde para decirte esto, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en lo mal que me comporté contigo... Tenías tus razones para hacer aquello... Las flores no van a hacer que me perdones, pero que haya venido hasta aquí puede que sí._

-¿Una nota en la que me piden disculpas? Y dice que si ha venido hasta aquí puede que le perdone, pero si abro la puerta y no hay nadie es un poco difícil perdonar a la nada...- Me dije a mi misma y volví a la cama.

Como no me importaba quien pudiese haber mandado la nota con las flores no tardé en dormirme.

Por la mañana me desperté temprano, como de costumbre y fui al cuartel, donde me estaba esperando Jake, mi compañero. La verdad es que Jake es bastante guapo, tiene el pelo muy rubio, los ojos verdes y por desgracia para mi, mide un metro noventa y a su lado me siento bastante baja... Pero es muy amable y siempre hace lo posible por animarme.

-Hey Farron ¿se te han pegado las sábanas?- Me dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Bastante que he venido, hoy no estoy de humor.-Le contesté bastante seria.

-Me lo imaginaba, por eso, el caso que nos tocaba hoy se lo he pasado a Matt y a Jane. Así que tenemos el día libre.-

-Jake, ¿para qué les has pasado el trabajo a Matt y a Jane? Necesito estar ocupada, ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor-

-Lo sé, lo se... Pero por eso mismo les he pasado el caso. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y yo no pude celebrarlo contigo, así que lo vamos a celebrar hoy.-

-Gracias, pero no quiero cele...- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase empezó a hablar él.

-Light, nada de excusas. Además no está tu hermana para celebrarlo contigo así que lo vas a celebrar conmigo.- Me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mí hacia la salida.

-Está bien... Pero Jake, se andar yo sola, no hace falta que tires de mi-

-Siempre igual de borde... Menos mal que estoy acostumbrado- Me dijo riendo y me soltó.

-Mejor que lo estés, porque no pienso cambiar de actitud- Le contesté mientras le seguía.

-Hablando de eso, nunca te he visto sonreír... Podrías hacerlo de vez en cuando-

-No se sonreír, se me olvido hace mucho tiempo.-Yo seguía igual de fría, el chico me caía bien, pero ya no me fiaba de nadie.

-Entonces tendré que recordarte como se sonríe.-

-Jake déjalo, no me gusta sonreír.-

-Vamos Farron, a mi no me engañas ¿A quién no le gusta sonreír?-

-A mi.- Como soné más borde de lo normal cambié rápido de tema- Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A mi casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Me contestó mientras apoyaba el brazo en mi hombro.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?-

-Si te lo dijese a no sería una sorpresa, enana.-

-No me gusta que me llames así.-

-Venga, que es un mote cariñoso, además, a mi lado eres una enana- Me dijo el chico mientras reía.

-No tengo ganas de discutir ahora Jake...-

Seguimos andando un rato, hablando sobre lo de llamarme enana hasta que llegamos a su casa; cuando iba a abrir se paró y me miró.

-Prométeme una cosa.- Me dijo en un tono más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le contesté un poco extrañada por lo serio que se había puesto de repente.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar conmigo-

-Está bien... Te lo prometo-

No entendía porque se había puesto tan serio y porque me había hecho prometer eso, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo entendí todo.

-Me había dicho que no querrías verle, pero si es tu amigo no me quedaba otra que traerte hasta él.- Jake me lo decía sin entender muy bien la situación.

-Light, fue culpa mía, vi que os llevabais muy bien, y que él te trajese hasta mí, era la única forma de hacer que hablases conmigo-

-Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien te dio la espalda, fuiste tú el que no confió en mí, Hope-.


End file.
